


Let's Try to Be the Best That We Can Be

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been good friends and more for ten years now and after all they've been through together, after the hits and misses, Aomine decides to finally take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try to Be the Best That We Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgence as always because I love pining!Aomine and happy endings.

It had been ten years since they started this, playing basketball and crawling in and out of each other's beds then losing and finding each other so easily as if time and space never mattered. It just happened. Kise had always been beautiful, magnetic and exciting, and Aomine wasn’t immune though he always thought himself above Kise’s charms. But Kise was a persistent little shit, always coming around with his big, radiant smiles and evolving, engaging basketball and soon, Aomine couldn’t resist. 

They were good friends of course, especially after the rollercoaster of their first year in high school when they were grounded by defeat and found joy in the game they all loved once again. It was easy enough to fall into old friendships and interactions, rolling his eyes at Kise’s enthusiasm but secretly enjoying it and their restored bond, drawing Kise close and ruffling his hair just to hear him whine and complain about Aominecchi messing it up. And somehow, it was also just as easy to lean over and kiss Kise during a hot summer day, sweat on their backs and weariness of a good, hard game on their limbs, and Kise didn’t pull away, even leaned into it and that was that.

They didn’t talk of feelings and commitment then, probably never even thought of it. It was good, uncomplicated. Aomine had his basketball and his dreams, Kise had his many commitments. They both had people they met and dated, some just for a good time and others for a supposedly long-term commitment but those also didn’t last all that long. But somehow they were always there for each other, for company, for support, for comfort, whether it was through another furiously paced one-on-one or an equally intense encounter between the sheets. They also talked and hanged out, laughing and joking over cake and coffee, ramen and beer, burgers and milkshakes or whatever else Kise had the taste for at the time, and they got to know each other so well, no one could know them better (maybe aside from Momoi, but she had always been special). 

In ten years, a lot had changed. Aomine's basketball career was at its peak. He was at the top of his game and untouchable, invincible, like he'd always dreamed he would be. He was 27 and with more money than he knew what to do with, success that somehow just came so naturally but no one permanent to share it with. Before, it had never been a problem, not even a concern. Not that it was a problem now really, but sometimes, Aomine thought about it. Rather, thought of Kise and what he must be doing, who he must be doing and where. If he maybe thought about him too.

What they had was undefinable. They were probably the best of friends; they could tell each other anything and Aomine knew without a doubt that if anything happened to him, no matter where he may be, Kise will come. They were on and off lovers, always there at the right time when they were in need of companionship of the passionately carnal or sweetly affectionate kind between girlfriends and boyfriends and obligations and frustrations. Plus they always had basketball. Kise never took it up professionally (not wanting what he loved to be a job) but somehow was still able to keep up with Aomine. Somehow, they just always found each other, it was like time and space and location didn't matter. Wherever they were and no matter what they did, it felt like being home.

Were Aomine that kind of man, he'd think it was destiny, fate, but he was not. All he knew was that Kise had become essential, maybe even his in a way and all that was missing was for him to reach out and claim him.

But he didn’t because they were not like that, something he kept telling himself through the years in different ways. Sometimes, before, he said it idly to himself, watching the slow rise of a naughty smile on Kise's face as he came for him. Other times, more recently, it was said more bitterly, almost hatefully as he watched Kise go off with someone else though he pushed the thought away just as easily as he let it come.

But it had been ten years and Aomine had changed. He knew what he wanted and he wanted to have it. He was 27 and he knew he had to stop playing around, especially when time was of the essence. He didn’t want another ten years to pass him by because he knew time was never that kind.

“Are you fine, just being like this?” He asked Kise on his 27th birthday. It was just the two of them after dinner. Kise invited him to dinner at his posh penthouse apartment to celebrate ten years of being what they were. How ironic. Kise had brought out the champagne because he was really feeling like celebrating as they lounged around on his oh so comfortable living room couch, the city they were in a beautiful view before them. Like they were on top of the world and owned it all. 

Kise looked at him with those eyes, a darker gold than the champagne on his flute glass, curious but smiling. “Like this, Aominecchi?”

Aomine met that gaze with more confidence and nonchalance than he actually felt. “You know, just us goofing off, sleeping together, being friends but that’s it?”

Kise’s smile was amused but soft and when he reached to touch his face, he was also gentle. Out of bed, Kise always touched him with care and affection. “Aominecchi, are you drunk? Why are you asking me these questions so suddenly?” Kise rested his head over his shoulder, looking at him still with that smile. “Have you been feeling lonely? I’m sorry I’ve been busy these past few months. When was the last time you’ve been on a date?”

“I’m serious.”

“And so am I.” Kise insisted as he looked up at him more soberly. He has learned to hold his alcohol better through the years, too. “Aominecchi, are you all right? Why are you asking me these questions?”

Aomine looked at him, saw Kise’s beautiful face, lingered on his warmth against him, and was convinced right then that he had to give it a try or keep on wondering until he was a regretful old man. This was something he wanted and he had to try and keep it. There was just a bit of hesitance, of nervousness, when he pulled out something from his pocket.

Unsurprisingly, Kise’s eyes widened at the sight of the box. He sat up straighter and Aomine wanted to pull him back beside him as if he’d disappear if he didn’t. Kise stared and Aomine saw the moment when he understood. “Oh my God...”

Aomine opened the box. “Do you want it?” 

Inside was a ring. It was silver, titanium, and understated but cost him quite a bit, both money and time. Kise was staring at it, at him, like he was crazy and he probably definitely was for doing something so unexpected like this.

“Aominecchi…” Kise had no idea what to say, his eyes unable to leave the ring.

Aomine knew what he wanted to say as he had been thinking about this for some time. “Kise, it’s been ten years. We’ve been through a lot and we always somehow end up together.” He paused to let that sink in but also because the moment was catching up to him and the nervousness was starting to set in. He pushed himself to continue, to let it all out now. “Don’t you think that means something?”

Kise was still staring at him and Aomine could read everything he was feeling and thinking. He was shocked, rattled, still at a loss for words but he didn’t run away though that was not exactly anything reassuring. Kise didn’t run, ever, not when it mattered, so Aomine waited and waited a bit more before it was starting to get awkward and what little confidence he had started escaping him. There was no other way to describe it: his heart sank. He knew of the consequences of putting everything on the line like this but it was still hard having to actually go through the rejection he feared. Slowly, regretfully, he started putting the ring away.

“Forget it.” He said, his voice low, trying for dismissive but with the ring between them not so long ago, he had to be stupid to believe he was successful. He started getting up. “Forget I said anything--”

“...But I thought that’s my ring.”

He paused. Now it was Aomine’s turn to stare at Kise because what did he just say? Kise still looked unsure, hesitant but there was something more in those eyes that told him something, gave him hope. Kise was still there. It was a good thing. For some time, they just sat there, facing each other and not saying a word. And Aomine watched as slowly, Kise’s gaze steadied, became resolute and he allowed hope to take him over completely.

Kise reached out and Aomine warmed under those eyes, that touch. Kise was still quiet even as he had a hand by his arm and Aomine’s own question was hushed, careful, “You do understand that there’s more to this than a ring, right?”

Kise nodded but Aomine had to say it.

“The ring comes with me, Kise. Are you sure?” Because they had to be sure. This was big, this was huge. This was confirming something they probably had been avoiding for ten years and they had to be absolutely sure.

Aomine’s remaining fears were swept away when golden eyes rolled and Kise sighed, moving even closer and into Aomine’s space like he had always belonged there. Kise looked unimpressed, droll, but helplessly, pathetically, Aomine didn’t mind. So long as he stayed right there and didn’t leave. Kise looked him in the eye, that gaze unwavering but also fond, and his heart must have skipped a beat. 

“This is the worst proposal ever, Aominecchi.” Kise said, his voice as flat and unimpressed as his stare but he was still there, so close. Those lips puckered in a bit of a pout and Aomine had to lean in closer. “I hope you’ve got something else planned after this because this is really lame...” 

Kise’s hand was closed over the ring and Aomine’s hand when Aomine kissed him quiet. Right then, Kise’s answer was pretty clear and Aomine wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
